That makes seventeen
by yupsies
Summary: As if 10 sisters wasn't enough for Lincoln loud in this dimension he has 16. Can Lincoln deal with having 16 sisters? read to find out. BTW that's them in the picture except for Lizi because I couldn't do her costume anyway check that out
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud house family**

 **12months Lily loud, baby**

 **4 years Lisa loud, genius**

 **5 years Lizi loud, magician**

 **6 years Lola loud, princess**

 **6 years Lana loud, Loves dirt and mud,**

 **7 years Louise loud, musical genius all classical like piano and harp**

 **8 years Lucy loud, goth**

 **10 years Leslie loud, peace keeper/negotiator**

 **11 years Lincoln loud, only boy**

 **12 years Lynsie loud, acrobat**

 **12 years Lina loud, comic book geek not at all into sports (BTW they are twins**

 **13 years Lynn loud, jock**

 **14 years Luan loud, comedian**

 **15 years Luna loud, rock star**

 **16 years Leni loud, the dumb one**

 **17 years Lori loud, Phone addict**

 **18 years Lani loud, neat freak**


	2. A failed read

**Here are the room arrangements.**

 **Room 1 Lily and Lisa**

 **Room 2 Lizi and Louise**

 **Room 3 Lana and Lola**

 **Room 4 Lucy and Leslie**

 **Room 5 Lincoln**

 **Room 6 Lina and Lynsie**

 **Room 7 Lynn and Luan**

 **Room 8 Luna and Leni**

 **Room 9 Lori and Lani**

Lincoln loud woke up that Saturday to the sound of the loud house. He checked the time on his alarm clock and got dressed

He had a club to go to, well not really a club, but a meeting about comic books

Every Saturday he met his sister Lina in her room to have a meeting about comics.

Though believe it or not Lina surpasses Lincoln in being a comic book lover. Lincoln would just read comics while Lina would read them over and over again, she would find all easter eggs and do conspiracies about them.

Lincoln walked down the hall of the loud house (BTW they live in a bigger house) while it was c the usual chaos down stairs

He knocked on the Lina/Lynsie's door and heard Lina say come in

 **Lina's side of the room has comic books every where, posters of characters on the wall and had a chart were she wrote out conspiracies and easter eggs. Lynsie's side has a gymnastics mat, and pictures of famous Olympians in gymnastics**

"Hey Linc", Lina said

"Hey Lina, ready to read the ultimate comic", Lincoln asked excitingly

"You betcha", Lina said

They had recently combined their money and bought this 70$ mint condition comic book about ace saavy

Lincoln sat down and took it out from the case

"Wait", Lina yelled

She opened a case and took out 2 pairs of rubber gloves

"Wear these", Lina said

"Why", Lincoln asked

"Because we cant touch it", Lina said

"Ok", Lincoln said putting on the gloves

"Now you can open it", Lina said

Lincoln grabbed to take it out

"Wait", Lina yelled again

"What", Lincoln said annoyed

"You're gonna rip it", Lina said

"Let me do it", Lina said taking the book

She opened the case again and took out tweezers then she carefully removed the comic book with them

She set it down on her desk which had a paper towel on it

"Wow you treat it like it's can explode any second like one of Lisa's experiments", Lincoln said

"I heard that", Lisa said sticking her head in the room

"You homo sapiens obviously don't know the difference from a important experiment and a useless picture book", Lisa said

"Hey comic books are way more important than your experiments", Lina said

"Well keep saying that until you believe it", Lisa said leaving

"Ok", Lina said

She used the tweezers to open the book

Then they read

It was the beginning, but he was fighting his arch nemesis the pirate

They got to the last square when he was about to lose a fight

"The suspense is killing me", Lincoln said

Lina then closed it

"Wait why don't we keep reading", Lincoln said knowing something ridiculous was coming

"Well we need to let it dry now from the oil on the tweezers", Lina said

"Oh come on", Lincoln said

"Well see you next Saturday", Lina said as she closed the door

Lincoln didn't even get to read anything, but that was what it was like when you try to read a comic book with her

 **Hope you liked that chapter and that's just introducing Lina loud. Review your thoughts on what you think and once again hope you like it**


	3. Lani loud

**written in the perspective of Lani loud**

It was about 6:00 and I had just gotten home from work at Gus's game and grub

Like usual it was a mess in the loud house

"Alright everyone quiet down", I yelled

Being the older sister I could at least quiet every one down

"First of all, Lana stop tracking mud on here", I yelled

"Oh come on mud It's raining outside and now I cant play", Lana said

"Lisa stop spilling chemicals every were", I said

"Pfft, do you expect me too make a discovery with empiricism like going outside", Lisa scoffed

"Are you going to name each one of are messes", Louise said sarcastically

"Well for starters, Louise you have sheet music everywhere, Lynn there are a bunch of footballs around the house and you broke a couple of lamps, Lucy your failed crumbled up poems are everywhere, Lina your comics are on the floor and Leni there is fabric and yarn spread across the house, now I can go on all day or you can get to work", I said

"Fine", Everyone mumbled

and they got to work

I on the other hand love cleaning, but took it upon myself to supervise what was happening and for my own pleasure some times pick up stuff I see n the floor

I walked around watching everyone work and decided to go clean my room.

 **Lani's side of the room is completely clean. The closet is all organized she has nothing on the wall and nothing on the floor.**

When I walked in I noticed there was a lot to do.

First I vacuumed and dusted each of the shelves

Then I noticed that There was a uneven picture on the shelve and fixed it

Then I noticed that most things on the shelve weren't neat so I spent twenty minutes straitening everything out

Then I cleaned the close hangars and Swifferd the floor

Then I noticed Lola walk in

"Lani are we done yet", Lola asked

"That depends", I said stepping out

It was ok it could use some work, but only she could notice the work It needed so she would do it later

"Ok, You can go back to what you were doing", I said

Instantly everything went back to chaos

It had been a long day for her so she decided to get some rest

and rest for her was clean some more so that was what she did

"Well I should be grateful to have this many siblings", I thought

"Without them there would be nothing to clean up", I thought

Then I chuckled at that thought of technically I need a mess to be happy

 **That was Lani loud I wont do every chapter in a first person form I just thought that for her t would be good**


	4. Leslie loud

**Written in the perspective of Leslie loud**

It was another day for Leslie

She was a meeting with her siblings in Lori/Lani"s room

"Settle down everyone", Lani yelled banging a shoe on the desk

Lori and Lani were in charge of the meetings

"Next order of business, vacation time", Lori said

They were going to Hawaii for 5 days, but they had been fighting with their parents to make the time longer

"I say, at least a weak and a half", Lana called out

"Vacation is useless, it just shortly distracts us from the awaiting claws of death, but if we could somehow evade the claws of death for a little longer then I'm in", Lucy mumbled

"We'll take a vote", Lani called out

"Who votes for a longer vacation", She asked raising her hand

I raised my hand along with everyone else

"Well we need a plan", Lori said

"I can give them some "knock out gas" and when they wake up they will think that they were suppose to go for a week and a half", Lisa suggested

"Lisa you know what I said about experimenting on them more", I said

"It isn't a experiment It works just fine", Lisa said

"Leslie is right we cant use knockout gas", Lani said

"What if I can negotiate", I said

"Countless times in the past I could get what I wanted by just negotiating with mom and dad", I said

"Well you could try, but with this situation I don't think it will happen", Lani said

"Yeah plus mom and dad just cant spend that money", Lynsie

I had thought of the perfect Idea

"That's it", I yelled racing out the door

I found mom and dad in the kitchen

"Mom dad you have to let us stay in Hawaii for at least a little over a week", I said

"Sweetie, we cant it's too much money", Mom said

"Your mom's right, we cant stay there over five days", Dad said

"If you don't then we wont go", I countered

"But that's fine, Lani can watch you

"Yes, but the only reason you can afford this trip is because the hotel offers a huge discount for kids", I said

"That's true dear", dad said

"fine how about 7 days", Mom said

10 days...

8..

11..

10..

11..

"deal", Mom said

I ran back to the meting

"Pack your bags everyone because were going to Hawaii for 11 days", I yelled

Everyone cheered

"Leslie, how did you do it", Lol asked

"I have my ways", I said in a sly voice

 **So that was Leslie the peace keeper/ negotiator hope you liked it and even if it doesn't matter to you it matters to me and what matters to me is review review please**


	5. The show

**Special thanks to** TheForbiddenWriter **for helping me think of a Idea for this chapter. Be sure to check out his stories and hope you enjoy.**

It was Monday afternoon and Lincoln was walking home with Clyde

"Alright Clyde see you tomorrow", Lincoln said

"Bye Lincoln", Clyde said walking away

Lincoln walked in to see a stage and chairs set up in the Living room

He went behind it to see what was going on

Lizi was standing there getting ready for some show

"Liz what are you doing", Lincoln asked

 **(They call her Liz as a nick name)**

"I'm setting up for a show", Lizi said excited

Lizi was a joyful child who is always full of energy and loves to preform her magic, although she is not old enough to perform for real she often performs for her siblings

Lucy was back there too

"Lucy what are you doing here", Lincoln asked

"I agreed to get sawed in half", Lucy said

Lizi ran upstairs and gave everyone who was here a invite

"Come on Lincoln, sit down your invited", Lizi said

Lincoln took his seat

Only a couple louds showed up to give her support, Leni, Leslie, Luan, Luna and Lana

The show started and they cheered

Even though he was only 5 Lizi was a talented magician

She did a couple tricks like pull their pet bird out of a hat and card tricks

All of them have seen this before, but still cheered

Then she did the finally were she sawed Lucy in half and it looked great

She never got to pull of that trick until now which meant that no one had seen it yet

Lincoln stood up and cheered along with everyone else

"Thank you, thank you", Lizi said walking of stage

 **After the show**

"That was a great show Liz", Lincoln said

"Oh it was nothing", Lizi said smiling

"I have to know Liz, how did you do it", Lincoln asked

"A magician never reveals her secrets"

 **That was Lizi loud hopped you liked it and I'm coming out with a new story soon so check it out:)**


	6. Clash of Louds

It was morning in the loud house

Louise had just gotten up

She stepped in to the quiet hallway

Luna and Leni's room was slightly opened, but Leni was still sleeping meaning Luna had gotten up

Lani had already left for work and Lori was out with some friends

Louise had the house all to her self for now which meant she could practice piano

When she got down stairs she saw Luna was up watching some rock concert on the tv

"Luna I need to practice moonlight sonata 3", Louise said

"No can do sis, I'm watching the best music of all time", Luna said

"Rock is not the best music", Louise said

"Yes it is, you can do whatever you want with rock", Luan said

"Classical is clearly more superior, it is more elegant then barbaric rock music", Louise said

They always fought over this. Luna and Louise were both friendly, but when someone questioned their music they put their foot down

"Well why don't we settle it once and for all", Luna said

"What are you getting at", Louise asked suspiciously

"Clash... Of... Louds", Luna said

When ever to of the loud kids thought something was better than the other and they were complete opposites everyone called it clash of louds and they had to do a bunch of tasks to prove that one thing is better than the other

Lani and Lana had one about cleanliness vs. messiness, Lucy and Luan had one about depression vs. joy and Lynn and Lisa had one about sports vs. science

"Fine I'll meat you a in a hour", Louise said

"Fine", Luna said

1 hour later

Louise and Luna were in the garage with their instruments

They had to battle with music

"On the count if three", Luna said

just then Leslie walked in

"What are you doing", Leslie asked

"We were starting a clash of louds", Louise said

"What", Leslie yelled angrily

"You do remember what happened last time", Leslie said

Last time Luan got depressed for at least two months when Lucy convinced her jokes were meaningless

"That was a mess", Leslie said

"No clash of louds anymore they are just odd", Leslie said

"So stop this childish competition and come we are all going to Lynsie's gymnastics tournament ", Leslie said

"Ok", They both said

Luna was five year older than Leslie, but everyone tended to listen to her command

"It was pretty stupid", Luna said

"Yeah all music forms are equal", Louise said

Leslie burst out laughing slapping her knee

"That's what this is about", Leslie said still chuckling

"Yes", Luna said insulted

"Whatever let's just go", Leslie said

They hugged to make up and followed Leslie

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter please review and check out my other stories please:)**


	7. Lynsie Loud makes seventeen

**I am going to say it for you, "FINALLY".**

 **Sorry haven't been writing on this story for a while, I have been working on a bunch of other stories, make sure to check those stories out and hope you like this chapter**

 **l ) sunglasses face**

It was a important morning for Lynsie Loud, she had to attend her monthly gymnast evaluation

She got up to see Lina standing over her

"Wake up sis", she was yelling

Lina was a funny friendly girl, but she got annoying sometimes

 **(BTW imagine Lina like Mable from gravity falls and star butterfly from star vs. the forces of evil combined and into comics way to much** **)**

"Lina get off of my bed", Lynsie said

She also saw that Lizi and Luan were in the room

"What are you doing in here", Lynsie asked

"We are doing a duet show together and Lina is the assistant", Luan said

"I guess you get what you get and you don't get duet", Luan joked

"What's that suppose to mean", Lizi asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing", Luan said fiddling with her fingers and standing on her toes with one leg

Luan and Lizi were both stage performers and fought some times, but got along really well so it made sense they would do a show together

"Well I need to go soon so every one out", Lynsie yelled

"But this is my room too", Lina said

"Out", Lynsie said

 **(Lynsie is also pretty bossy, like as bossy as Lola so people listened to her)**

Lynsie got changed and ready to go

When she got out of her room everyone was doing there own thing

Which meant it would take along time to even get out of the house

Lani couldn't drive her there because she was working and mom and dad were also already out for work

So she would have to consult Lori

She knocked on Lori and Lani's room

"Come in", she herd

When she opened it she saw Lori and Lani, Lori sitting on her bed and Lani getting ready for work

"By sis", Lani said leaving

"By" Lynsie said shutting the door

Her smile instantly faded

"Hello sister", Lynsie said

"Why hello", Lori said with a sly look

"What brings you here"

"You know what brings me here", Lynsie said

"Oh yes matters involving... a ride", Lori said still with her smug smile

"Let's just cut to the chase, what do you want for a ride to the gym and back", Lynsie asked

Lori's smile instantly dropped

"I want you to do my laundry for a week", Lori said

Lynsie bit her lip

"Ok, you win", Lynsie said shaking her hand

"So where do you want to go", Lori asked

"I just told you, the gym"

"Whatever"

Lori got up and took out her keys

They walked down stairs and to the car

"Get in the back", Lori said

"Why"

"Because I said so"

Lynsie got in the back seat

When they got there the gym had just opened

"Well se ya", Lori said

"Wait your not staying", Lynsie asked

"No"

"How will I get home"

"I don't know call Uber or something doesn't matter to me"

"Ok", Lynsie said

She walked inside to a whole crowd of parents and siblings

She just sighed looking upon them and not seeing them

30 minutes later

She passed, like usual

But it wasn't the same for Lynsie

With a big family no one really got to go to others events and stuff

She called Uber and went home

She walked through the door

"Surprise"

"Woah", she yelled

"Congratulations on passing", Lori said

Everyone was at the door with a giant congrats banner

"You did this for me"

"Yup we knew you would pass", Luna said

"Wait is that a banner behind it that says nice try"

"No", Lucy said

"Well thanks this means a lot to me", Lynsie said

"But coming would mean more to me"

"Well there wasn't enough time for that", Lucy said

"But there was time for this"

"Just let it go"

They all went in for a group hug

Then Lynsie realized a bigger famil didn't mean less time it meant more siblings she could be with.


	8. Rerun

Every once in a while I will post this on a story to rerun it. In other words I will rerun a story like a tv show. Just to get it out there.


End file.
